My Immortal
by Lisa19
Summary: Songfic to My Immortal, by Evanescense. How will Liz react when Jason dies.


The funeral home is filled with almost everyone in PC, the Quartermaines, Spencers, the five families, even the Cassadines, and of course the Corinthos clan. The open casket lay at the front. Everyone was beginning to take his or her seats. Monica and Alan were sitting toward the front; Monica was just in a daze. Emily was sitting by her mother trying her best to hold back the sobs. Zander sat next to Emily comforting her. AJ stood in the back with no expression on his face. Skye and Ned sat toward the back quietly chatting. Alexis actually showed..she sat in the back along with the Cassadines. Brenda was visible sitting in a back corner along with Lois, they both had come back for the funeral. Robin had also come back for the funeral..as soon as Mac told her she came back to PC. A man in a rather odd hat and wearing a raincoat just sat down, obviously Luke. Carly was sitting down now, her sobs were the most audible. Sonny sat next to her trying to calm her. Courtney was standing by the casket. She remained calm and collective the whole day. Just then she entered. Elizabeth Webber. Everyone looked and many gasped. A lot of chatter began and Sonny turned around to see her. Many were angry with her for Jason's death. It was her sick husband that killed him. She felt all eyes turn on her but she kept her head hung low. Sonny got up and approached her, her heart began to race, was he going to kick her out? Was he angry with her for what Ric did? He stood before her and pulled her into an embrace. He whispered, "I know how much he meant to you, I know you never stopped loving him" Elizabeth just nodded and thanked Sonny. Carly's shook her head, she needed someone to blame, and since Ric died too.Elizabeth was the next person. Elizabeth slid into a seat around the middle. Monica turned around and looked like she was about to pounce in Elizabeth. Sonny finally got Courtney away from the casket and to sit down. The funeral began. One by one people began to get up and give their last respects. After the funeral Courtney approached Elizabeth, her eyes were full of tears. Elizabeth spoke first, "I'm sorry.so sorry..I still can't believe this is happening" Courtney nodded, "Thank you" Elizabeth went on, "I know what it's like to lose someone you deeply love.when Lucky 'died'." Courtney interrupted her, "Elizabeth, I don't want your sympathy. I need to give you something so I'm just going to stop by the studio later, Ok". Elizabeth nodded as Courtney left. Elizabeth surveyed the scene, Alexis was talking civilly with Sonny.Bobbie was comforting Carly..then her eyes fell on the casket, she slowly approached it. Jason was really dead. It wasn't a hoax.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Elizabeth is standing beside Ric, "Ric, put the gun down," Ric wasn't listening. Jason was down on the ground with a broken leg after Ric pushed him off the cliff. Ric laughed bitterly and just shot.he kept shooting. He shot three times before Elizabeth pushed him down and took the gun. ~  
  
Just then Courtney collapsed. Everyone went running to her. Elizabeth just wanted to get out of there. She unnoticeably slipped out of the funeral home. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Elizabeth sat in her studio waiting for Courtney, she had tried to block out what happened that night in South America. But she often found her self going back over the events  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~ "Jason!" Elizabeth shouted as she rushed down to his side. He was coughing pretty bad and bleeding like crazy. Elizabeth just took his head in her lap and tried to put pressure on one of the wounds on his side. He looked up into her eyes and reached up to touch her face. "Jason, hold on.please." Jason closed his eyes but continued breathing. Ric was still lying on the ground. Then Sonny came, he immediately shot Ric, and Jason looked at Sonny, then back to Liz, "Elizabeth.." But then his stare turned cold, he was no longer breathing.Liz screamed and Sonny knelt down and cried.~  
  
"Elizabeth," Elizabeth snapped back to reality and saw Courtney in front of her. "The door was open."Courtney looked like she just wanted to go home. Courtney handed Elizabeth a jacket, it was Jason's jacket. Courtney looked down to explain. "Jason wanted you to have this. I just know he'd want you to have his jacket." Elizabeth nodded as she took the jacket. Courtney just left after giving it to her. Liz got up and walked to the window still holding his jacket.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
Elizabeth began to remember when Jason left the last time, she looked out the window and watched Jason rev up his bike and speed away. She wished so bad that she would have gone with him.  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
Then she recalled the very first time he left. It was snowy on the docks. She couldn't help but cry. But she wouldn't say goodbye.she would never say goodbye. Elizabeth smelled the jacket..it smelled so much like him. She began to cry. How could she have let their relationship slip the way it did.  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Elizabeth remembered the night they 'broke up'. She was so angry with him then, she felt so betrayed. But once she looked back on everything she realized how childish she was being. She felt a sudden pain of guilt. It really wasn't his fault..she finally realized..only too late.  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Elizabeth tried to remember happier times, like the night they first me.ok.not her shining moment..then the night that she found him shot..not his shining moment..then the perfect memory surfaced. The day he came back to PC after he left when he saw Carly and Sonny together. She was so happy at the moment..and so was he..where did that happiness go.  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Elizabeth remembered the night Vista Point. Their first real actual kiss. They kissed before, but never like that. It took her breath away thinking about it. And those night bike rides, they always cleared her mind and Jason always made her feel better. That smile, those lips, those eyes...  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Then she remembered those eyes, staring up at her as she held him as he was dying. Those eyes haunted her every night.and his voice.his voice calling out to her..her name was his last words.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Her next memories were of him pushing her away. He didn't want her to be part of his life, there was too much danger.well, looks like he got his way. She had been out of his life for so long.too long, and now there was nothing she could do to change it.  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
She needed to talk to someone. But the only person she could ever really talk to was Jason. She knew what she needed to do she needed to tell Jason how she felt, even if he couldn't hear her. She needed to tell him, she needed to see him one last time. His burial wasn't until tomorrow. She put on the jacket and headed out wiping her tears without even closing the door behind her. She runs all the way to the church and bursts in. It is almost empty except a closed casket.  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
She runs up to the casket and opens it. There he was. Part of her was hoping maybe he was alive and he and Sonny planned this and that he would be behind her. But he wasn't, he was lying there. She touched his lips, her tears fell down on his face. "I love you Jason" she never told him that...until now. "Jason, I never stopped caring for you and I'm so sorry..so sorry.. for all the things I said to you when I was angry. We lost so much time.and now..and now we've missed a life together. I've been angry a long time...the only thing that could make me happy was you.but you were the one I was angry with" she sighed. "Thank you Jason. Thank you for being my one true friend..my best friend.my soulmate."  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Elizabeth hung her head down and sat on the floor in front of the casket. She pulled her knees into the jacket as she clung around it. She rested the side of her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She silently wept. As she was weeping, a figure of a man came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to kiss her cheek, as he did this he slowly began to disappear. 


End file.
